The haven that is Neverland
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Jane is devastated when she finds herself unable to go home and her brother has been adopted to a different family. Abused by the cruel farmer she is made to live with she runs away. Will she ever escape the hell earth has been turned into? Peter/Jane
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up with whilst I was watching Peter Pan 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Jane is devastated when she finds herself unable to go home and her brother has been adopted to a different family. Abused by the cruel farmer she if made to live with she runs away. Will she ever escape the hell earth has been turned into?**

**The haven that is Neverland**

(Chap 1: how did this happen?)

_It happened just like the last time. The second world war started just like the first. They where saying it was just a precaution. They said the battle was fun, easy and glorious. They said it would only last a few months at the most. Then people started getting more and more reports of the dead. Then the bombs started falling. Then we where sent away. This time I did go._

"_Be a good girl. Take care of you're brother ok." Mum smiled at me, but sadness still shone in her eyes._

_I looked out of the window and waved goodbye… fear welled up inside me that I would never see her or dad again…_

"Wake up, you lazy lump. The eggs won't count themselves you know." A rough yet slurred voice woke Jane sharp from her dream. "GET UP!" the booming voice yelled and a foot collided with her face.

It was 1:00 in the morning and he was _already _drunk. How he managed to get hold of that much alcohol was beyond Jane. Ignoring the fact he was drunk she hastily got up of the cobblestone floor of the barn. The barn was more like an old shack or a slightly large tool shed. It was cold and leaked when it rained (aka: every night).

Jane had grown a little since the few years after she met Peter Pan. She would be just a few centimetres smaller than Peter now. Her honey-blonde hair was in a messy, choppy cut just below her shoulders and her bangs nearly covered her eyes, pieces of straw stuck out in all directions. Her body was covered by a purple dress, similar to her old nightdress.

She was glad that Danny had been given to a different family, somewhere else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane sighed, finally she had finished her chores. For the first time since she and her brother had been separated, she was smiling. They had all gotten the message that WW 2 was over! Finished, at long last! Tonight our teacher would come to take me home, the same for Danny and all of London's children.

To be honest, Jane was a teenager like Peter, but she still acted similar to a child of Danny's age. She sat quietly on the front doorstep when a woman in a yellow coat and a straw hat stood in front of her.

"Mrs. Connor?" Jane asked her aging teacher.

"I'm afraid I have bad news for you Jane. You can't go back home."

"What?!" Jane frowned in confusion and put her hands on the back of her head.

"You're home was bombed just before the war was over… you're mum is gone and you're father was murdered by the Germans."

"What?!" Jane pushed her fingers in her hair, messing it up and looked as if she where about to pull it out. "No! No! You're wrong! You're laying!" She shouted, tugging at her hair.

"I'm sorry Jane. Now do be quiet before you wake up farmer Foster." Mrs. Connor hissed angrily. "You will be staying here. Danny has been adopted by the family who has been taken care of him. I'm sorry. Goodbye." and with that, she strutted of.

"I have to get out of here."

Jane ran into the house and grabbed what she could. Which wasn't much. Just a blanket to lie on, candles for her metal lantern and some matches. She looked at the last item in her bag, a photo of Danny.

Jane could hear footsteps and ran for the door, only to be faced by farmer Foster…

**I know it was short but I wanted to leave Peter out of the first chapter, but he will be in the next one. Promise. Plz R+R.**


	2. Chap 2: Just my luck

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

(Chap 2: Just my luck)

Peter was sitting right outside of the hollow tree, thinking about how Wendy had grown up so much that she had a daughter, when hardly any time had passed for him. Could Jane have a daughter of her own? Could Wendy have died of old age by now? He didn't know, and that's what worried him.

"Peter?" Cubby asked as he struggled out of a hole in the tree, followed by the other Lost Boys.

"What is it?" Peter asked, worried something had happened to them. "You ok?"

"We're fine, we just wanted to know what you where doin' out here."

"Just thinkin'." Suddenly Peter felt a painful sensation wash over him, making him wince slightly.

"Peter, you ok?" The twins looked at him with worried expressions.

"I don't know… I feel weird."

"You have been ever since Jane left." Slightly pointed out. His face became that of suspicion. "You like her don't you?"

"What? No… we'll what I mean is… I don't know." Peter flew up. "I have to ask Wendy some questions. I need her advice. I'll be right back." Then he flew of, nearly knocking Tinkerbelle out of the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter flew over the familiar street and frowned. "Something's not right." he looked at Tink who pointed to a pile of rubble where Wendy's house once stood.

"Oh, no." Peter flew to the ground. From under the rubble Peter could see a soft, pail hand and Wendy's face. "Wendy!… if she's here, then where's-" Peter was cut off by two people talking in the street.

"Yes, very sad. And such a nice family, Jane and Danny where adorable." Mrs. Mill, the shop owner said to Mrs. Holly.

"But what ever happened to the poor little darlings."

"They where supposed to be staying with there carers from the evacuation, but Jane's gone missing."

"Jane? Missing? We have to find her." Peter tried to look as normal as possible. "excuse me." He spoke up to the two women. "I'm Peter, I'm a friend of Jane Darling. Do you happen to know where she was staying."

"She was living on Foster's Farm. And I think you best be heading home. You're parents will worry. You've only just started coming back."

"Thank you miss. And goodnight." politely bowing, Peter left.

"Jane would never run away unless it where serious. We have to find her." He took of, Tinkerbelle following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter had been flying aimlessly through forest, when he noticed something below him. A clear hill, on top of which was a fading fire and someone was laying beside it. Peter flew down a little to see who it was he was still a good few feet from the ground.. His stomach knotted as he saw the body was covered blood and fresh wounds.

Finally Peter realised who it was. "Jane!" he flew down toward her and hovered just above her. "Jane?" he said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Jane let out a sharp gasp as the warmth of his hand sent a siring pain through her shoulder. Her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Jane, calm down. It's ok." Peter spoke quietly and softly.

"Peter?" Jane calmed down and looked at the boy and pixie before letting her head, weakly and limply fall to the ground. All the wounds and loss of blood was killing her. "You better go before someone sees you."

"I'm not leaving you like this. I'm taking you with me." He said before she fainted, completely blacking out. He gently picked her up bridal style and flew off as fast as he could to Neverland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jane's POV)

One moment I was falling through the cold and darkness. I was alone and scared. My thoughts went to my family who had died and then to Dannie, then Peter. I was never going to see him again, just that one last time I saw him. I'm never going to get to tell him how I feel. Suddenly I landed hard on a rock and felt a cold, sharp, metal object against my throat. Making me look in front of me. Standing, holding his threatening hook at my throat was none other than Captain James Hook!

**Cliff hanger. The next one should be longer and I did keep me promise, but I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
